Daddy Issues
by rungle
Summary: Soon after reuniting in Omega, Shepard and Garrus fall madly in love, again. Shepard wants Garrus' family to come to their wedding, but there's a slight problem: Garrus hasn't spoken to his Dad in years. He doesn't even know he likes humans. / Set in and around the events of ME2. Contains romance and... you know the drill.
1. Chapter 3, I

**_Author's notes_**

At some stage in 2013 I played ME2 and loved the game... except for the fact that there weren't really any MxM romance options (but I guess the internet got its revenge (twice!) on the interfering publishers).

So I started doing what I normally do when I don't completely like a story... write my own version! Originally the story below was meant to form part three in a six-part series set on rest-days in the ME2 storyline, but I never got around to finishing it, and forgot about it. Four years later, I rediscovered it while going through my hard-drive. Reading (and editing it) was like jumping back into my teenage thoughts, which was quite fun.

Anyway, to provide some context for the story below, after meeting in ME1, Shepard and Garrus fell in love, but had begun to drift apart by the time Shepard died. The same night after reuniting in Omega, while in bed the two expressed how much they missed each other, and hit it off even stronger than before. Weeks have passed and both have decided that if they survive the mission they want to spend the rest of their lives together, but have so far kept their relationship on the DL. Shepard, being an orphan, wants desperately to meet Garrus' family, but Garrus hasn't spoken to his father in years. Deeply disappointed in his only son for not following in his footsteps as a C-SEC officer, Garrus' father keeps to himself, occasionally visiting his sick ex-wife. After lots of pushing, Garrus has reluctantly agreed to drop-in on his father with Shepard to tell them of their engagement.

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Part 1**

The majority of the crew were not concerned that they were stopping off at Palaven. They were, after all, having another rest day. Those which did question Shepard as to his reasons received the response "Personal Matters". Miranda threatened to tell her senior but Shepard didn't care and she knew it.

Shepard was getting dressing into civilian clothes when Garrus came in.

"You didn't want to put on your usual stuff?" Shepard asked.

"Nah. I figured he'd react better if I was in civilian clothing."

Shepard finished putting on his top, and put his arms around Garrus and kissed him. He didn't respond in his usual way.

"You're still thinking about this, aren't you?" Garrus' eyes dropped to the floor.

"It's just that... you don't understand Shepard. You know we haven't spoken in years. We both know what he'll say. I just don't want to completely lose him. At the end of the day he's still my Dad."

"Yeah, but at the end of the day you're still his son. I can't believe he hasn't tried to contact you in all this time. What kind of father does that?"

"You still don't understand Shepard. When I left C-SEC he... things changed, and he's never been the same since. He hasn't done anything since because I'm the one who needs to fix things up."

"Bullshit, you can't justify the way he's treated you like that. We've talked about this before. You expect too little from him. You chose to go your own way instead of following him in his footsteps, and instead of being proud he treats you like you abandoned him. If anything, he was the one who abandoned you. He's the one with the problem, and you shouldn't have to change to help him get over it."

"You're expecting too much from him, Shepard."

"No, you're expecting too little. You know that when I was growing up I never really had any parents, and so maybe I'm a bit over-critical, but you deserve so much more. I mean, look at how much we've achieved together, and yet he still isn't happy. He's only going to be happy if you return to C-SEC to dutifully live in his image and all that other bullshit."

"Shepard..." Garrus began, looking up to the ceiling.

Shepard put his arms around the turian's neck, drawing his eyes down to meet his.

"It's just that I see a guy in front of me who is so full of energy and life, but who's restrained by a father who hasn't spoken to him in years. If we're ever to move on together I need to know, as a couple, that this stuff is a thing of the past. You can't let him shape your life. As I've said before, his problems are not yours, and I need to know that you know that." Shepard paused.

"How are we meant to get through today if you don't?"

"Of course I do Shepard." Garrus sounded tired. "It's just that..."

"What?"

Garrus sighed. "It's just that I feel that after today he won't want anything to do with me anymore." Shepard looked down and slightly shook his head, but instantly felt horrible for doing so.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're his son. He'll love you no matter what. How he acts towards you is a different matter, but I can't see how he could be any worse."

"He could never talk to me again."

"And again, his problem not yours." Garrus laughed in disbelief and shook his head.

"Look, hopefully today will provide some..." Shepard struggled to find the words "...closure, to the matter, but this day is inevitable. Regardless of how long we delay it the news will eventually get to him. It's better if we tell him in person, and by the looks of things waiting isn't going to improve things."

Garrus stared at Shepard before looking at his feet.

"You're right. I have to do this sometime. I guess I just need to accept the fact that I'll never be able to please him."

Shepard was about to make a face but stopped himself. A moment of silence passed between the pair before he took his hands and met his gaze.

"Let's go then."

They had arrived at Palaven late in the evening. Trebia's light fell harshly on the planet, something the turians had evolved to bear, but the same could not be said about humans. As such the only reasonable time to meet Garrus' Dad without protective suits was in in the evening. Garrus said he'd almost certainly be at his home on the outskirts of Cipritine.

The walk there attracted eyes: humans were seldom seen on Palaven, let alone in suburban areas. Shepard wanted to hold Garrus' hand on the public shuttle there, but as he was about to Garrus looked to the side and gave a small shake of his head.

"Where to now?" Shepard asked as he disembarked the platform, walking around a few people who had paused to watch the pair.

"My father lives a few blocks north of here, it'll take a couple of minutes."

"You know, while I was growing up on Earth I had the idea that cities throughout the galaxy differed widely in function and size, but the more I travel the more I realise everything's pretty much the same, take suburbs for instance. Apart from a few obvious differences this is pretty much the same as a standard suburb on Earth... am I boring you?"

"No, no, my mind is just... elsewhere."

Shepard took Garrus' hand with his, but Garrus took it back.

"No one's watching Garrus. No one cares anyway."

"No it's not that." Garrus looked into the distance but then his eyes settled on the footpath. Shepard waited for him to continue talking but he didn't.

"So are we getting close?"

"Yeah, third one up ahead. It doesn't look like it's changed."

"Nothing ever does. Do you have any fond memories of the place?"

Garrus laughed. "Fond memories." He pronouced the phrase like it was a profound idea.

"No, but I've never lived in it. After Mum got sick Dad sold the family home in order to help out with the medical bills. This - the place he brought - was 'exactly what he was looking for' although none of us other than him liked it. Compared to our other place that was very open, this place is very... compartmentalised. The few times I've stayed over I didn't get any sleep, but I don't know whether that was because I was missing my apartment or because I was with him."

"Was he really that bad, even before you parted?" Garrus paused.

"It would be an overstatement to say we got on well before Mum got sick but after she did I noticed a change in him. He was... more grouchy, I guess."

"Well we'll see if he's changed." They had arrived at the front door.

"I think you should do the honours." Shepard said.

"There's no turning back now." Garrus muttered quietly. He pushed the doorbell.

"You know, have I told you how proud I am of you for doing this?"

Garrus smiled. "Yeah, but it's not every day your son turns up at your door with a 'Hi, Dad. just to let you know I'm getting married to a human - a male human, actually - and by the way he's a Spectre, and yep, if you're thinking 'that's Commander Shepard' then you'd be right." Garrus looked Shepard straight in the eye.

"He's going to kill me..." footsteps approached.

"Speak of the devil."

The door opened to reveal a turian not too unlike Garrus himself. He was slim and tall, but wore an expressionless face; the decades served in C-SEC had trained him to approach every situation with such a face even one as unusual as this. Or so Shepard assumed.

The path the turian's eyes traced over the visitors was that of a semi-cross: from Garrus' to Shepard's to Garrus' to Garrus' feet then back to his eyes.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

Even though Shepard had a lot to learn about the way turians expressed themselves, the pain in Garrus' response was evident.

"Dad,"

"Dad? The only son I had disappeared two years ago, so unless you're here to offer me some information as to his whereabouts, I can only assume you're trying to impersonate him – an act so sickening I'm lost for words. Leave now."

"Dad, can we come inside?" Garrus' father scoffed.

"After two years of not hearing from my son, he turns up announced at my front door with some... human - for reasons I can only guess at - and wants me to let him inside?" His eyes had not left Garrus' and did not leave in the moment of silence that followed.

"You can come in, but he can't." His gaze still hadn't left Garrus.

"Dad, that's not going to happen."

After a while Garrus' father turned and walked into the house, but didn't shut the door. Shepard gave Garrus a 'What now?' look but Garrus just dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Come in!" the father snapped, back still turned to the duo.

The two were led into the lounge room and sat down on an uncomfortable sofa opposite the man who looked onto his son with a blank gaze.

"I assume you came here with an intention other than saying hello to your dear old Dad."

Garrus and Shepard looked at each other, then back at the man sitting opposite them.

"Well hurry up. I haven't got all night. What's he got to do with it?"

"Dad, Shepard and I are together."

Garrus' father continued watching Garrus as if he was watching the news before leaning over and dropping his head to the floor. He quietly laughed, shaking his head from side to side.

"I thought I knew the meaning of the word disappointed when you left C-SEC to become a Spectre," he paused and sat back up, looking directly at Garrus.

"There are no words to describe how utterly disappointed I am with you. I suppose I'm the last person to know of this?"

"Actually Dad, you're the first." Garrus' father looked to the floor.

"You know, when I woke up this morning, the last thing I was expecting was for my son to drop in. And what does he come here to do? No less than tell me he's going out with..." He begun to laugh again but then stopped abruptly. He sat up and looked into Shepard's eyes for what was the second time that evening.

"Please tell me there's nothing more to this."

Shepard briefly looked over to Garrus who was staring at the ground. "Garrus and I are..."

Garrus' father was already shaking his head and laughing at floor.

"Well at least you've given me enough time to retreat to the edge of the galaxy and escape the public humiliation my name will endow being associated with yours for the next,... when are you planning it?"

"Probably in a few months."

"...for the next three or so months. Spirits, what will people say about my son - my son of all people - marrying the great Commander Shepard." He dropped his head to the floor and continued to laugh.

"As much as I would like to advise you against this I know that you wouldn't act on a single thing I said, nor would you care to listen - you never did anyway - so I think you can gather that we're done here." He stood up and looked at Garrus.

"I take it you can let yourselves out." He headed for the stairs. Shepard looked to Garrus and took his hand. Garrus' eyes were fixed firmly on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Garrus didn't respond at first.

"We'll, we're still alive. That went better than I thought it would." Now both were looking at the floor.

"I'm so proud of you Garrus, I don't even think I-"

"Please Shepard."

"I'm serious,... come here." Shepard put his arms around Garrus who put his neck on Shepard's shoulders.

"I don't know why I thought it would turn out differently. With anyone else it would have been 'Congratulations, let's go celebrate' or something but no, not my Dad."

"Maybe just... I'm sure deep down he loves you."

"You say that, but did that look like someone who loves his son?" Shepard sighed.

"Give him some time to come around-"

"He's never going to get over it." Shepard put his hands on Garrus' shoulders and moved them back to look Garrus in his teary eyes.

"You know that's not true." Garrus peered into Shepard's gaze but soon looked away.

"Well why should I expect anything different?" He gestured towards the empty stairs. Shepard didn't have any answers. Garrus laughed bitterly.

"Happy now?"

Shepard was about to suggest they leave when they heard a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Are you going to go or should I arrest you for trespassing?"

They both looked at Garrus' father, and Shepard was trying to resist to urge to say something but couldn't help himself and headed towards the stairs.

"You know, I really hope you take a hard look at yourself in the mirror tonight and ask yourself if you would really want your son to be unhappy his entire life just to live up to your expectations, and why it is that you're unhappy for your son to be himself." Garrus' father begun to descend.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Not only do you arrive at my doorstep unannounced to tell me you're marrying my son, but now you're telling me how to live my life?" The two stood standing face to face.

"Who the hell are you dictating to your son how to live his life?"

"I'm not telling my son how to live his life. I haven't heard from him in years!" His tone was bitter. He clenched his jaw. "I'm... there's no point trying to explain it, humans never understand."

"Oh yeah, go right ahead and use your species as an excuse for you inability to accept your son for who he is."

"'Inability to accept my son for who he is?' I just want for him what any father wants for their child."

"And what's that exactly?" Garrus' father looked Shepard up and down.

"Certainly not you."

"And why is that?"

"Why? Because in the very least you're human, and regardless of the spell you've managed to cast over him I know my son, and I know he won't be happy in the long run with you. Now he's just wasting his life doing who-knows-what with nothing to show for it."

"What, so if he does something other than work at C-SEC he's useless?"

"No, I didn't say that. But he's established himself, and can do a great deal more good working there than for you and letting... council members die."

"We saved the Citadel! There's..." Shepard sighed and shook his head.

"There's what, really no point in explaining it? I for one would like to hear some of the reasons behind your reckless actions."

"Hold up. Did we save the Citadel? Yes. Did we destroy a machine from a previously unknown species that is to our current knowledge the biggest threat to all life as we know it? Yes. And did we save thousands of lives in the process? Yes."

"Wow, you stopped a threat that we would have eradicated anyway, but the counsel died nonetheless as a result of your atrocious decision making. Not only are you human, but how could any father let his son live with someone like that? What would that say about me?"

"So even if your son is happier with no one else, and is doing no less than saving the galaxy, you still wouldn't be happy for him?"

"You know I'm still here guys." They both looked over to Garrus who was looking at the floor. Garrus' father waved his hand.

"Look at him, look at what you've turned him into! He never used to be like that."

"You think I'm the one who's made him withdrawn from his father?"

"Withdrawn from his...!" Garrus' father looked at Shepard for a long time before unclenching his hands, and then at Garrus for an even longer period. He sighed and turned to Shepard before looking at the ground himself.

"I only want the best for him." He looked over to his son again.

"Come over here Garrus. Oh come on, don't look like that." Shepard realized they weren't shouting anymore.

"Need I remind you what you said to him..."

"Shut up." Garrus settled beside Shepard and took his hand.

"Garrus, can you at least look at me? Are you sure this is the one?"

Garrus nodded, still looking to the ground.

"Are you sure you're going to be happy?" He nodded again.

"Are you sure you're not going to throw your life away?"

"Dad..."

"Are you sure you're not going to throw your life away?"

"Yes." Garrus' Dad turned to Shepard.

"Well,... what to say? Although I despise humans and am still coming to terms with fact that my son fell in love with one, who happens to be a Spectre, and didn't tell me about it sooner, I can't deny that you have a reputation. Even if you are one of the most arrogant people I've ever met-"

"Don't push it." Garrus' father glared at Shepard.

"Even if you are one of the most utterly arrogant people I've ever met, I trust you'll take good care of him. I won't lie about my doubts with this, and I still haven't fully accepted the situation, but I can learn to live with it." Garrus was looking at the floor again. Shepard gestured his head towards him while glaring at his father.

"And about what I said before,..."

"Dad, I'll never forgive you for what you said." His father paused and looked at the ground.

"You have every right not to. But look at it from my perspective. Things are hard enough as it is with your mother and all, and then you casually turn up from nowhere and announce you're getting married to, of all people, Commander Shepard. I mean, what happened to the Garrus I used to know? I guess that's it though; look at you,... you're... you're all grown up now. And have been for a while, I just never saw it. I, I imagined you to be a certain person, and... looking at the choices I made..."

Garrus was looking to the side.

"This isn't easy for me! The reasons for my choices... I convinced myself at the time that I was right and they were for your own good, and I still think that there were... for the son in my mind, not the one in front of me... if I'm angry at you for not keeping contact, I'm only angrier at myself for letting it get that way. Spirits, I've thought about you every day... I just hope in time you can see me as a friend, and want to include me in your life again." Garrus looked at Shepard.

"Will you include Shepard in yours?" Garrus' father exhaled.

"As much as I despise him right now, in the future, I probably can if I try."

Garrus and his father looked at each other before slightly smiling.

"You know I still hate you."

"I know, and you have every right to. But I'll still love you."

The three of them all looked at one another for nearly a quarter of a minute before the older turian spoke up.

"So uh, are you staying for dinner?"

"Um Shepard's human Dad, which means he can't eat our food."

"Oh shit, yeah. See, trouble already?" Shepard rolled his eyes.

"You know Garrus, you can stay if you want."

"No Shepard, I want to stay with you."

"No, it really is fine. I think you owe your Dad that much. Tonight hasn't exactly been easy for him." He started walking backwards towards the door.

"Hang on a sec." Garrus walked over and put his hands around Shepard's back and gave him a long kiss. Garrus' eyes were closed, but Shepard watched Garrus' Dad fold him arms, look up towards the ceiling and shake his head, with perhaps the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Shepard closed the door and walked out onto the street and turned around. He was tempted to run up to the windows and see what was going on inside but headed for the station instead.


	2. Chapter 3, II

**Chapter 3, Part 2**

Much to his surprise Shepard wasn't subjected to the usual assault of questions as to his activities off the ship, although he assumed this was because much of the crew were preparing to head out had they not done so already. Miranda, of course, still felt the need to delve deeper into the 'personal matters' which had cost the mission a day and was again dissatisfied when Shepard told her that "all would be explained in due course."

Upon reaching his cabin Shepard fell into his bed. He didn't particularly want to listen to any music or watch a quick vid - he didn't want to do anything at all. He just lay there, staring at the stars popping into sight. He let his mind wander, from what Garrus' father had said to what he would say to Garrus when he returned, but soon got up in need of food.

He arrived at the mess hall, to find it empty save for Gardner and himself.

"You know, it'd be nice to have a schedule so I could actually prepare some meals in advance and get some shore time myself."

"We can't all get what we want."

A moment of silence passed as Gardner stared at Shepard.

"So what's the answer to the million credit question?"

"Leftovers."

"Mmmm I can't wait. I can't believe the crew would rather have eat in Cipritine than indulge in the dinner you have so carefully prepared for them."

"I agree, but it's easy to take these things for granted when you have the galaxy's best cook on hand."

"Indeed. Perhaps you could cook them a bad meal and stop them taking you for granted."

"Hmmm, hadn't thought of that. What would you suggest?"

"Awh, tough one. So many choices. Maybe something super greasy, or burnt. And plain. I know, how about fried chicken with rice?"

"Funny you should say that. I was thinking of the exact meal myself! In fact, I've also got a feeling that by some act of god it's been prepared already! In fact, let me check." Gardner disappeared into a storeroom only to emerge some moments later with the food in hand.

"What do you know? It has been prepared already!"

"I don't believe it! How much is there?"

"It seems that miracles only come in small quantities: certainly not enough for the whole crew. Only for two, or one individual if they were really hungry."

"Hmmm, who should we give it to?"

"I'd say the ones who are really spoilt. Like that fellow with a whole cabin to himself. What's he called again?"

"Uhhh, Chief Tarid? Chief Peshard? Or is he a Commander? Hmmm..."

Gardner clicked his fingers and pointed at the Commander.

"I've got it! Commander Shepard!" Shepard hit the bench with the palm of his hand.

"Damn, it was on the tip of my tongue. Now we need to find the bastard."

"Could be useless if he's left already."

"No, I've got the feeling he's still around. Let me go look for him." Shepard ran towards the lift until he was out of sight.

"Oh there you are Commander Shepard! Gardner and I were just looking for you. Why don't you go see him now?"

"What does he want me for? Another request for even better rations?"

"No, no, you'll see."

"I'm trusting you on this one."

"See you later Commander."

"See you buddy." Shepard strolled back over.

"So what's this about? A good-looking fellow stopped me just earlier and said I should see you."

"Hi Commander. Just wanted to let you know that your dinner's prepared."

"What's on the plates tonight?"

"Chicken and rice." Shepard winced.

"As good as that sounds,... I should really leave it for the crew members who aren't going out tonight and go grab something in Cipritine myself."

"Are you telling me I've wasted my day's work Commander?"

"No, just that some of the others will enjoy the fine meal you've prepared."

"Look around Commander! I think it's just us."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else has finished eating or gone off."

"Why not save it for tomorrow?"

"No, the food'll spoil by then."

"Hmmm. Say Gardner, what are you fixing yourself tonight?"

"Oh, I was just going to cook myself something small."

"Tell you what. How about you finish the rest with me?" Gardner looked down at the leftovers.

"Commander..."

"It's good! That way nothing will go to waste and you will have had dinner."

"But what if one of the crew comes back? They'll be starving."

"Nah, you said so yourself: there's no one else but us. And just tell them that they should have come sooner."

Gardner tried to think of something else to say but couldn't.

"Yeah good point. Let me heat it up. Again."

* * *

It was towards the end of their meal that Gardner got onto the inevitable topic of Garrus and his whereabouts.

"Is he coming down yet?"

"No, he's still on Palaven."

"Oh, I thought you guys left the ship together?"

"Yeah, but he wanted to go visit a friend, so I headed back here."

"I see." Shepard continued eating.

"You know I gotta say Shepard, there's a lot of rumours going around."

"About what?"

"You two."

"Garrus and I?" Gardner nodded.

Shepard swallowed a mouthful of overcooked rice. "What are people saying?"

Gardner chewed a few mouthfuls.

"I think you can guess."

"What, that we're going out?" Shepard briefly laughed.

"What's your take on this?"

Gardner was trying, and failing, to look disinterested.

"Don't know. That's why I asked."

Shepard wasn't sure how to respond. He considered telling Gardner, but decided against it – not only would he have to trust him not to spread the word (which was about as likely as him cooking a great meal) but would have to tell Garrus about their talk, which might upset him.

"It never ceases to amazing me what my crew comes up with. Garrus and I are just really good friends."

"Oh, okay."

Shepard laughed to himself. "Me and Garrus going out. How do male turians and humans even have sex with each other? Wouldn't it be really awkward?"

"I don't know Commander. You tell me."

"Hey, what did I say before?" Gardner continued to eat while staring down at the table. Shepard had nearly finished.

"You know, most of the crew would be okay with it."

"Excuse me?"

"Just sayin' Commander." Now Gardner was laughing to himself quietly.

Shepard sat upright and folded his hands.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"Really?"

"It's just that you're taking this matter so seriously Commander. It's not helping."

"Well what do you expect me to do?"

"You could at least make a joke or something." Shepard finished his plate, pushed it to the center of the table and had a sip from his drink.

"I thought I was no good at that." Gardner let out a deep laugh.

"True, can't argue with that." Shepard stood up and pushed his chair in.

"I should get going."

"Hey before you go, are you interested in another round of poker tonight?"

"Sorry, but I've got a few other plans, maybe tomorrow night?"

"Nah it's fine. But I understand. I don't blame you; I don't think I could take losing that many times in a row. Especially with a poker face as bad as yours."

"No, I really am busy, besides, I'm not that bad... Wait, what?"

"Nothing Commander. I was going to say that..." He stopped and looked to the side of Shepard.

"Hi Shepard."

"Hey Garrus." Garrus glanced at Shepard's empty plate.

"Any good?"

"Well, as good as Gardner can manage."

"Thanks Commander."

"I'm joking."

"Looks like you've got some tough critics here Gardner."

"Aw it's not too bad. Besides, the Commander knows what to do if he wants better food."

"Yeah, stop off and eat at a city." Garrus laughed.

"Because clearly that's where he's eating now." Shepard smiled.

"Nice. Can't argue with that."

"I take it you don't want anything Garrus?" Gardner pushed his seat back and begun to pick up the plates.

"Nah, I had dinner on Palaven." Shepard turned to him.

"I take it things went well?"

"Yeah, surprisingly so. After you left he was okay with everything..." Garrus looked at Gardner.

"Do you want to go back to your cabin? No offense Gardner."

"None taken."

"Yeah sure." Shepard and Garrus both turned and headed towards the elevator. Garrus turned his head towards Shepard who was looking back at him with a grin.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just that you've got this... confidence about you now that I knew you had but wasn't really there before."

"What?"

"Yeah. Well maybe it's just me, but you seem..." Shepard struggled for the word while Garrus called the elevator and stepped in.

"Happier?" Shepard stepped in close to Garrus and put his arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I'd say so." They kissed as the lift doors closed.

"So about before?" Garrus titled his head into the biggest grin.

"Oh, right. I was thinking about other things... Yeah, Dad and I had a long chat over dinner. We talked about everything - from me to him to my mother and sister. It was pretty funny, some of the questions he asked me, coming from the stern, obstinate father I used to know. It was like he was a totally different - no, he was a totally different person..."

The elevator door opened and the two walked into Shepard's cabin.

"...still, there were some things he wasn't going to talk about, but he did touch on most things. As you know my life got pretty busy and complicated after you died, and because of that I didn't visit my mother and sister which just isolated me even more from them, so it was great just to hear what they've been up to. Well, for my sister at least."

Garrus sat down with his back against the wall.

"Mum isn't going very well. She's been sick for a very long time now, and Dad's not coping. And I think that's a big part of why he turned so horrible. I'm not excusing what he did, of course, but I understand him more. And I think he feels the same way about me. He was asking some really intimate questions but he just listened when I responded, or would say something and we'd both laugh. You know, I still can't believe he said this about my sister, but he said that while he was happy that his son had found someone to nest and settle down with, he was sad that he wasn't going to get any grandchildren. To which I said "But what about my sister?" But he replied "Well, there was never any hope there!"

"Ouch!" Shepard joined Garrus on the ground.

"Yeah I know right? I said "Dad!, how can you say such a thing?" but then he rambled on about her recent list of boyfriends. Anyway, I then said that he shouldn't be so hypocritical. I could see that he wanted to argue again with me but he stopped himself, though I think that was because he wanted to talk about something different. Oh yeah, he then started asking about my other relationships. Well not at first anyway. At the start he was asking if I had any serious relationships before you, and I was a bit hesitant at first, but we talked and I asked him what life was like before he met Mum which seemed to make him happier. But yeah, oh Spirits, you know, if you'd said to me back when we were hunting Saren 'Did you know in two years you'll be discussing worst dates and burning crushes with your Dad?' I would have told you to get real, but yeah we did. It's funny, he was like 'I still can't believe I didn't realize it before, how long did you know?' I told him about Dakaar - I've told you about him, haven't I? Yeah, anyway I told him about the military and how I met Dakaar, and I suppose like all Dads he wanted to know more and I was like 'Dad...' but then realized he was just curious so I talked about him... it was kinda fun reliving those memories, actually, but then he said he hoped you were good in bed! We were drinking by this stage, so I only realized later he was joking, but at the time I thought the line had to be drawn somewhere and told him he was crazy asking, but then he said he didn't want to think about those things anyway and soon we were talking about Mum again and then the topic of vacations and how he should take a big one with Mum once she's better. We didn't really say much after that and soon I found myself wishing him goodbye and leaving but yeah."

"Wow, you did talk about a lot of stuff."

"I know right? I'm still surprised that so many years could pass between us but we managed to fit it all into one dinner. But enough from me, did you get up to anything interesting while I was gone?"

"Nah, not really. Pretty much just came here and got myself something to eat with Gardner. No actually, Gardner was asking questions about us. Apparently there's a lot of rumours going around, and he seems pretty convinced about it." Garrus looked surprised at first, but then shook it off.

"Well as you said we've now crossed the hardest hurdle. Well with me anyway. I don't know, do you have a problem talking to the crew?"

"We'll that's the issue. A lot of our team are sensible. No they all are actually, what I mean is that some of them, by which I mean everyone part of Cerberus, will treat me differently which is stupid. How is my personal life any business to them? But you know what they're like. Many of them hate aliens. Period, and for no apparent reason."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've tried many times to strike up conversations with some of the crew but a few talk to me as if I'm not a real person. I just don't get it. To call some of these people racist would be an understatement."

"Yeah, it's stupid that I'm stuck with them and have no choice in this matter. But, if someone spends a ten-digit sum bringing you back to life you can't just say 'thanks' and walk away. I don't like it, but I can't do anything about it."

"Well you can try. Like forcing them to accept what's going on between us."

"Yeah, but as I said earlier I don't want to do it if it makes the situation worse. I still need to think about it."

"No I understand, but just remember that we can't just continue to delay it. As you said Gardner made it obvious tonight that the crew knows there's something going on, and leaving it until later won't do them any good."

"But still assumptions are assumptions and their attitude towards me, and you,... without knowing is different than if we..." Shepard sighed.

"I just think if we tell them they'll hate you."

"Don't be ridiculous..."

"No I'm serious, won't they be all 'Don't you think you're better than us because Shepard's fallen for you' or 'Who do you think you are, an alien, going out with Shepard?' or something like that?"

"Hardly. They probably won't speak to me. But that'll be no different than usual and besides, I'd prefer they treat me like that but know inside that they can't do anything about our love. I realize how corny that sounds, and I know I'm petty but some of them treat me like I'm not here. But just a while ago I didn't want to go and tell my Dad about us in person because I knew he'd have a fit, but someone convinced me to and I couldn't have been more wrong, and I know you know what I'm going to say, but this situation isn't all that different. What's going to happen will be very different to the way you imagine it, and probably won't be all that bad."

"Yeah I guess you're right. What's the worst that can happen? They don't respect me anymore? Fuck them. They'll have to, because I'm their Commander." Garrus looked to the ceiling.

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"You're the one telling them Shepard."

"Oh, I was thinking of having you stand next to me while we tell them." Garrus' eyes widened.

"Oh, no, you don't want that."

"Why not?"

"Because,..."

"Won't it be worse if you're not with me?"

"You know what, telling everyone at once is a bad idea. Why don't we just invite them - the people we want to tell - separately and just let word get around. It's not as if the ones which hate our relationship would come anyway." Shepard shook his head.

"No this is getting ridiculous. Why don't we just have dinner with the crew tomorrow, and make it obvious that we're together. If anyone asks us we'll just tell them."

"I'll be sure to put on a lisp, and call you 'honey' whenever possible."

Shepard tilted his head forwards.

"I'm kidding,... honey." Shepard smiled, but stopped himself short of grabbing Garrus and putting his tongue down his throat.

"Great, that settles it then. We'll do that tomorrow." Garrus just nodded, unsure of what to say next.

"So, what have you got planned for tonight?" Garrus looked unsure. Shepard got up and wandered over to lie face up on the bed.

"It depends on the mood I'm in." Garrus stood up and walked towards the bed.

"And what mood would that be?" Garrus suspended himself above Shepard and looked down into his eyes.

"Crazy."

Shepard laughed, and turned his head to the side, putting a palm against Garrus' chest.

"Not just yet. I planned to put on a vid." Garrus paused.

"Are you serious? You'd choose a vid over me?" Shepard put on a guilty smile.

"... it's a good vid! But seriously, if we do this now I'll probably be too tired to watch the vid, so can we watch it first? Please?" Garrus looked unimpressed.

"Fine. But it better be a good vid." Garrus got up and positioned himself against the bedhead, arms folded.

"It's just that before the crash I was going through a stage of watching a bunch of famous old films from Earth. Have you watched many?

Garrus shook his head.

"Our film industry started up around two hundred years ago, so I figured if I watched vids which won heaps of awards, one a night, by the time a year was up I'd have seen lots of the best ones, but for obvious reasons I haven't got round to seeing them all, and it's taken a while to used to a new crew and, well,... but I feel that things are settled in now, and I want to finish the list. I'd just got up to the 2020s and..."

"Can you just start the movie?" Shepard glared at him.

"Fine. You choose, Detroit or Witnesses."

"Whatever Shepard, just get one started."

"Nope, if you're going to sit through a two-hour vid with me you should at least choose something you'll like." Garrus continued to give Shepard a look of exhaustion.

"It says here that Detroit's a collection of stories, one about a girl who's sent to prison while Witnesses..."

"Prison, how relateable. Like being in a world where I can't do what I want with my mate because he'd rather watch a stupid...

"Oh shut up... good things come to those who wait." Shepard couldn't help smiling. Garrus shook his head from side to side.

"What are you, five?"

"Me, the kid? Hey, if you don't want this dick, there's a shower downstairs." Garrus sighed.

"Unbelievable."

After selecting play Shepard moved next to Garrus and gestured for his hand. Garrus looked away, feigning interest, but he eventually turned to Shepard and the two laughed. They held hands as the opening credits played.

* * *

Shepard was astonished.

"Wow! Wasn't that amazing?"

Garrus looked puzzled.

"You've got to be joking."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Where do I begin? For starters, the characters were nearly all cliches, and the one with the most screen-time was such a bimbo - you know I despise protagonists which can't think for themselves, but,..."

"What? Did we watch the same vid?"

"The worst part though, oh Spirits, was the story. But I understand human mentalities a lot more now. Kat commits a murder, gets away with it... and it's the best thing in the world! Everyone says 'poor Kat, you didn't mean it, you don't deserve to die for it.'"

"But she didn't deserve to die for it. Geez."

"Did the guy deserve to get shot?"

"No, I'll admit that was a bit much... but he did sorta have it coming."

"Are you kidding me? She lets herself get used, but convinces herself otherwise, or at least up until the seemingly random point in the story when she realizes what's happening but can't accept the situation so kills him. And then she walks away from the crime with her gang and everyone lives happily ever after!"

"The story aside though, you at least found the music great didn't you?"

Garrus sighed.

"I'll admit, some moments impressed me, like in the balcony scene how the plucking strings in the background went along with the imagery of the theater ropes, although the main reason I found that scene really amusing was the irony. The producer's laughing about how his ex's production failed because he was a control freak but the whole movie to me felt like it was trying to control the audience into feeling certain ways."

"What on Earth are you going on about? I didn't think the film did that at all. I think you're just reading into it too much. Trying to control the audience? I went along with premise, and loved everything about it. And the sense of longing in these characters who you know, want to love each other so badly but deny themselves for the most stupid reasons..." Garrus was shaking his head.

"Yep, and if the film had just focused on that - maybe try and tell the story of one or two characters, not three, I think I would have really liked it. But if you mash up genres, each storyline by itself has to hold up,... to me, Shepard, the balcony scene summarized the whole movie. You have something fairly interesting, these two characters who want to connect to each other so badly, watching the lovers in the crowd whisper to one another over the play... but in the end their words and story, like the ignorant lovers in the audience, get lost in the crowd."

"Wow, deep."

"It's not deep, it's just my opinion. Besides, when I watch vids I think about them. I can't just mindlessly watch shit." Shepard gestured to turn the screen off.

"Well then, I don't think we'll be doing that again."

"No Shepard, I'm happy to watch a vid with you again, just next time pick something that's actually good."

"No, I wouldn't want to subject you to more 'mindless shit'."

"It's not your fault it was crap, as you said, it won a bunch of awards, maybe the committee had a bad bunch that year, maybe there were bribes, maybe it's just that galatic standards are higher."

"No, my mind's made up. Clearly anything I pick is going to be shit, so I think we won't bother altogether. I don't want to waste your precious time, so you choose something next time. At least then you'll be intellectually stimulated, and I won't be mindlessly watching something."

"Screw you." Garrus turned to lie down on his side, his back to Shepard.

"Don't do that to me. As I said, I don't want you to have to sit through..."

"I'm not interesting in talking. And don't even think about touching me."

Shepard sat up, staring blankly at the other side of the room, before shuffling to the other side of the bed. He got up and wandered over to the fish tank. The fish, as always, swam to the surface, expecting food. He grabbed the can from the drawer above and started to untwist it.

"Don't bother, I've fed them. Spirits know too many have died already."

Shepard put the can back and shut the drawer, staring at the fish.

"If you're upset, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, you think this is me upset?" Garrus sat up, arms folded.

"I'm just pissed. Telling my Dad about us wasn't easy today, and when I get back, all I want is for you to fuck me and tell me you love me, but instead you'd rather watch some vid that history's forgotten. You drive me mad." Shepard looked to the bottom of the tank, looking sorry for himself.

"Don't give me that face. I don't expect a mate who's perfect, but I expect someone who considers my feelings."

Shepard watched the fish again. The fish continued to swim near the top of the tank, unable to comprehend the absence of flakes. With his eyes still on the fish, Shepard broke the silence.

"But..."

"But what?"

Shepard walked to the edge of the bed with his arms folded.

"But you're still with me." A pause followed. The two stared at one another before Shepard tilted his head and started pulling sad faces. Garrus looked to the ceiling.

"Unbelievable. Why am I still with you?" Shepard smiled, and climbed onto the edge of the bed. He sat cross-legged, wary of falling off.

"Because we were made for each other." Garrus looked to the side.

"Hate to break it to you, but evolution would suggest otherwise." Shepard laughed, turned around and shuffled backwards, reclining so his head was in Garrus' lap. Shepard looked up to Garrus.

"But you and I know that we fit together quite well."

Garrus chuckled softly, staring at Shepard, smiling.

"You drive me insane, you know that?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nasty."

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry too. I went too far." They continued to look into each others eyes, smiling. Eventually Garrus looked away to the fish tank.

"C'mon, you know what I want."

Shepard giggled.

"Great minds think alike."

Shepard sat up then crawled over to the head of the bed to get under the sheets with Garrus, who had sunk down on his back. Shepard kissed him gently while he slowly moved his torso on top of Garrus' but as soon as they had interlocked their legs they started slow, deep kisses.

Garrus loved feeling the weight of Shepard pin him to the bed, especially the weight of his lower body pressing into his crotch. Shepard loved the support of Garrus' body, and the sound of their slow breathing through their noses.

Shepard moved his knees to either side of Garrus' legs and sat up on them, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. Garrus sat up and did the same. Shepard smiled and Garrus smiled back, before Shepard pushed him down, kissing him with one hand under his neck while suspending himself with the other.

Shepard moved his hand down to undo Garrus' pants, before Garrus grabbed both sides while moving his crotch up and pushed them down along with his underwear. Shepard came up on his knees again to grab Garrus' gear, tossing the clothes to the floor.

Garrus looked to the ceiling and put his hands through Shepard's hair as Shepard begun to move his lips up and down his penis, making noises whenever Shepard ran his teeth over his head. Shepard then came up and started kissing Garrus on his belly, moving up to his neck. Shepard turned to lie on his back, unbuttoning his pants while Garrus turned to his side.

Pants off, Garrus lay on top of Shepard, kissing him while feeling his penis on Shepard's belly and Shepard's on his. Garrus then suspended himself slightly to grab and tug the shaft of Shepard's penis towards his head, while Shepard put both his hands around Garrus' neck and continue to kiss him.

Garrus then came up before taking Shepard's penis in his mouth, swirling his long tongue around his shaft. Shepard meanwhile looked to the side of the bed, realizing the drawer was slightly out of reach. Shepard paused, enjoying Garrus move his firm lips over the base of his head, before gesturing for him to stop. Shepard turned to his side and Garrus moved up the bed to lie on his side too, before Shepard put an arm around his waist and turned him onto his back.

Shepard suspended himself over Garrus and kissed him on his neck while he reached over to open out the drawer, grabbing and putting the lube next to Garrus, and grabbing a condom for himself. Shepard shuffled down on his knees to Garrus' feet, wiping the remaining saliva off his penis on his thigh before rolling the rubber on. While Garrus was lubing himself up he did the same, before taking Garrus' knees and moving them up, Garrus holding his knees to the sides of his chest.

Garrus groaned as Shepard entered him, Shepard resting his face against Garrus' neck. Shepard slowly lent forwards as he started slowly thrusting, intermittently kissing Garrus' neck. Garrus put an arm around Shepards neck, closing his eyes, trying not to focus on the pain and letting himself be consumed by Shepard's masculinity.

Shepard begun to get faster, biting more and kissing less while breathing more heavily, lost in the warmth and texture and tightness of Garrus.

Garrus started to tilt his head back, breathing very shallowly, Shepard raising himself slightly to kiss him on the mouth. Garrus put both his arms around Shepard's shoulders, almost clinging to him.

Shepard gave him a deep kiss, before feeling Garrus explode onto his chest, exclaiming and resting his neck back on the bed, putting his hands behind him.

Continuing to pound, Shepard moved his weight to his left forearm to grab Garrus' right hand in his, before swapping to take pin down both of Garrus' hands with his. Squeezing his hands and about to come, Shepard slowed down, thrusting deep and long while burying his face in Garrus' neck, pausing as he came.

After a moment he let go of Garrus' hands and pushed himself to look Garrus in the eyes, quickly kissing him on the lips then resting his face on Garrus' neck again, resting for a while before slowly reaching around to grab the shaft of his penis, holding onto the rim of the rubber as he slowly withdrew from Garrus.

As he took it off, Garrus moved to stretch out his legs and grab a pillow, turning to lie on his side. Shepard tossed the rubber to the floor before snuggling in with Garrus, wrapping him tightly with one arm around his chest and the other beneath the pillow beneath his neck. Shepard kissed Garrus lightly on his neck as he intertwined his legs with him.

"You know, I was really proud of you today." Shepard was now speaking much slower and softer than usual.

"Thanks for being there with me. I don't think I would've had the guts to show up by myself and especially tell him about us, but you were right. It went differently to how I thought it would."

"I mean, the beginning was pretty..."

"Yeah, that was kinda what I was expecting would happen, but the long talk I had with him afterwards... I think he really missed me, and me him." Shepard chuckled briefly.

"Not sure if you know this, but he is your father."

Garrus took off Shepard's hand from his chest and flipped over to face him. Garrus smiled and shook his head.

"Oh Shepard, you say the stupidest things sometimes, you know?"

"What? Is it not natural for a father to love his son, and know how he's going?"

"Yes, but you knew the deal,... and besides, for Turians..."

"Oh, it's a Turian thing now?"

"No, well, yes, but... why are we talking about this? Point is, we've made amends. He might even want to see you again." Shepard laughed.

"I'll add it to the list. Reapers, and, facing up to your Dad again."

"You're pretty stressed about it, hey?"

"What, the mission? Well yeah you've seen what they're capable of." Shepard turned to lie on his back, gazing at the stars above.

"It's just sometimes I feel as if the entire mission's a lost cause. We're just one ship. Can we really make a difference?" Garrus lay on his back too.

"Well no, but you've got me."

Shepard glared at him. Garrus laughed.

"I'm joking, derr."

"If I wasn't already tired I'd flip you over now."

"Haha. Keep dreaming buddy. But seriously, I'd quit doubting myself if I was you. Yes, at the end of the day the responsibility to save the galaxy lies with you, but you're not alone. You've got us. You maybe right; perhaps we're too small to make a difference, but we have to try."

Shepard continued to gaze into the stars, nodding.

"Anyway, its late so I'm going to fall asleep now." Garrus rolled over to kiss Shepard on the lips, before rolling on his side, back towards Shepard.

Shepard eventually took his gaze off the stars and looked over to Garrus.

"You're right though, I don't know what I'd do without you", Shepard whispered to himself, before rolling over and snuggling up with Garrus, putting an arm around him and drifting off.


End file.
